Daniel Blessing
Name: Daniel Blessing Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Martial Arts (particularly Hapkido and Kyudo), Reading, Music (plays the piano), Gardening Appearance: Daniel is about 6 feet tall and weighs 150lbs. His body can be described as tall, lean muscled and athletic. His hair is a shade of coal black worn short just below his ears. His bangs are parted to the side, nearly covering his left eye. His eyes are a dark hazel green shade. Daniel's skin is fairly clear and tan from being outdoors on sunny days. He has a hard and grim face which makes many people think that he has a tough personality which he does not. It also isn't helped with the scars he has on his body. Daniel's shoulders are broad which gives him an intimidating stance. During the spring and summer, Daniel enjoys wearing muscle shirts and denim jeans. In the fall and winter, he usually wears tight sweaters, jeans and a trench coat for the cold. Biography: Daniel is not a native of St. Paul, Minnesota, but grew up in New York City. He was the child of a teenage mother, Lauren Walker. The teenager had run away from her strict household to live with her twenty year old boyfriend. Lauren was impregnated and her boyfriend left her as soon as he had heard the news. Daniel was then born and raised by his single mother who made a living as a prostitute and a drug dealer. Child services would then seize Daniel from his mother at the age of six and he was adopted by Richard and Alyssa Blessing. Richard makes his living as a lawyer and Alyssa teaches piano lessons at home. Daniel initially rebelled against his new parents. He had been so used to the environment his mother had lived in that he craved for it. As a child and preteen, Daniel would always sneak out to take part in gang activities of a moderate level (graffiti, breaking and entering etc.) Richard and Alyssa realized that the city was toxic to Daniel and Richard transferred his law firm to St. Paul, Minnesota. The first thing Richard and Alyssa made sure to do was enrol Daniel in a martial arts program. They knew there was no deterring him from violence, but wanted to give him the discipline to use it. He has been studying Hapkido and Kyudo since he was thirteen years old. Daniel was a quick learner and became one of the top students in the dojo. He’s found that he enjoys reading and after reading a few gardening books he has started a small garden in the backyard of his home. Daniel’s social skills though are a major flaw. Through his adoptive parents patience and his newfound discipline, Daniel had realized what he had done in the past was wrong. What he finds awful with himself is that girls are attracted to his bad guy personality. Daniel is naturally quiet, introverted and socially awkward with his new surroundings, but this is mistaken for a tough don’t mess with me attitude. Because of this, Daniel doesn't have a lot of friends at school. This leaves him time to read books, particularly those by Stephen King a favorite being Cujo. As well, due to the lack of friends, Daniel finds he has a lot of time to study, giving him about an A average at school. English can be said to be his best subject though he prefers music. The first thing someone will notice about Daniel is his tolerance for a lot of things a normal person might not have. It is because he understands to a point why someone would do things the way they do having lived his life the way he has. While someone may not tolerate a person being arrogant, Daniel can understand that their arrogance may have come from a period in their past. Another thing people will notice is his dislike of lies. His parents had taught him the importance of being honest. Whenever someone lies to him, his trust of that person is completely lost and he won’t even speak to that person. Daniel’s opinion of life is that it should be cherished. He’s seen it in the streets of New York--people dying for just a small amount of cash. The garden that he has in the backyard of his home consists mainly of flowers such as sunflowers, tulips, violets etc. In a small section of the garden, Daniel also grows herbs for use in the kitchen. He also helps his mother teach piano lessons, learning a bit of it himself. No matter how tough and intimidating Daniel may seem to be, there are a few things that scare him. When he was five, Daniel was shown the movie Poltergeist. Ever since then, he’s had a fear of ghosts and clowns. Daniel is actually quite frightened by things that will harm him, but he can’t fight back. As well, he’s frightened of the dark. This comes from trying to sleep in the dark while hearing gunshots and fighting from the neighbourhood his mother lived in. What Daniel wants to do in his life is to become a police officer. He doesn’t want to become a lawyer like his adopted father because he prefers to take action rather than sit at a desk and argue in court. Daniel does not want any child to go through what he had gone through. As well, Daniel wants to meet his mother again and to help her go on the straight road of life. Advantages: Daniel has a lot of stamina from his sports as well as knowledge of the martial arts. He also is streetwise from his days of being a juvenile delinquent. He is also has an intimidating stance whether he wanted it or not. As well, his knowledge of plants and herbs can help him out in the wilderness as to what is safe to use and what is not safe. Disadvantages: Daniel is scared of the dark, ghosts and clowns. His philosophy that life must be cherished can lead him to a situation where choosing to kill another student who is bent on killing him or letting them live, he will likely choose to let them live. This could come around to bite him. Designated Number: Male student no. 109 ---- Designated Weapon: Korth Pistol (9mm) (10 shot magazine, x4 magazines) Conclusion: It's too bad B109's appearance is deceiving. With that gun and his looks, he'll have a nice time trying to stay nonviolent, though. Maybe he'll be another misguided hero sort. They're always good for a few laughs, until they die. And they almost always die. The above biography is as written by chibinanashi . No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: chibinanashi Kills: None Killed By: Maxwell Lombardi Collected Weapons: Korth Pistol (9mm) (10 shot magazine, x4 magazines) (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Imraan Al-Hariq Enemies: Maxwell Lombardi Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: * "CHEERIO, MOTHERFUCKER!" '-Daniel mocks Maxwell Lombardi's British accent with a final attack before he's finished off.' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Daniel, in chronological order: Pre-game: *Minuet *Browsing thoughts V4: *Take, Eat *Your Cross to Bear Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Daniel Blessing. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Daniel was a very mixed bag of a character. On the one hand, he some fairly good scenes, a pretty interesting concept, and probably my favorite full on fight with Maxwell. On the other, he didn't really do anything beforehand, and he had a bad case of the fodder flu. I feel like Daniel would've carried his own story well, but as a secondary character there was a lot of potential wasted, especially as his early game didn't get nearly as much attention as Raine's did. Oh, also, his name's one of those ones that is way too apt for my taste, which is too bad since that doesn't add anything to his character or story. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students